


Tiny Flowers

by 28_Characters_Later



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Flowey, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28_Characters_Later/pseuds/28_Characters_Later
Summary: With a history like Flowey’s, children are terrifying.I explain my loss of sanity in the notes.





	Tiny Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so. This was something I was never going to originally do in Flowey's overall life after moving to the surface. I was actually going to have him remain forever single as aro/ace. And then I was forcibly dragged kicking and screaming into this one ship. (Well. dragged kicking and screaming - stumbled upon adorable fanart and instantly falling for it. Same thing.)
> 
> He's an adult here, and I know this is quite the jump when I haven't even finished uploading (or writing) the set-up to my AU where he's still a child. I'm sorry? I just can't stop thinking about this? The friend who got me into this: https://stilbie.deviantart.com/ and I each made a fanchild so for added adorable we made them siblings. The first child mentioned belongs to her. 
> 
> This was a scene I was thinking of and so I had to write it out. After putting Flowey in a relationship and giving him a family I just kept thinking about how he'd react to all of this after everything he's done beforehand. He's older and in his 20's here. This story is a fair warning that there will be more stories based around this. 
> 
> This story is a fair warning that there will be more stories based around this. The other parent is not an Undertale character or an OC.

Flowey stared down at the two tiny flowers in the ground next to him. One with mostly golden petals like himself, tipped in a blood-orange. The other with orange and white petals. The two were curled up, sleeping peacefully, wrapped in his old sweater for extra warmth. Being so little, they were even more susceptible to the cold than he was.

He still wasn’t sure how to react: was he happy? Sad? Excited? …Scared?

Well of course he was scared, but it wasn’t for his own safety.

He was used to ending life, not creating it after all.

Oh but he had created these two; the seeds having dropped from him. They were unmistakably his.

_Why did flowers have to be so easy to pollinate?_

Flowey swallowed hard.

He’d killed children as young as these two, he didn’t deserve them. _Murderers don’t deserve to be parents._

One began shifting and whining in a way that would suggest a nightmare.

Reaching out a leaf, Flowey pulled back a few times, hesitating to touch the child. What if he hurt it? Or worse, what if he grew attached and _then_ hurt it?

_Life was so much easier when I didn’t have a soul._

Flowey looked around. Maybe he could get the other parent to help. He was busy readying his garden to be safe for a family. But _he_ would be able to comfort the child without accidentally hurting it.

Wide eyes snapped back to the children when tiny, tiny leaves wrapped around his own. It was still asleep but seemed calm now, hugging his much larger leaf.

_No, no, don’t do that. Don’t act like I have any right to be in this situation. I don’t! I don’t deserve children. Don’t make me get attached._

Who was he trying to kid. He already was, wasn’t he. If he wasn’t he wouldn’t care about what happened to them.

Swallowing another lump, Flowey curled his stem around the two tiny flowers, much like a mother snake curls protectively around her eggs.

Flowey still didn’t think he deserved this. But maybe he could learn to.


End file.
